


Kiss Cam

by dogonplurk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kiss cam, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogonplurk/pseuds/dogonplurk
Summary: 只是想打可愛的小短然後Kiss Cam這個梗就跑出來了
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	Kiss Cam

「我們應該買票嗎？」天使發出疑問，但還是跟著惡魔直接穿越檢票口，沒有人注意到他們。  
  
「你等等花錢買個熱狗堡還比較實際。」克羅里走在人群中，這場球賽的觀眾比想像中多人。  
  
天使與惡魔正身處在棒球場中，惡魔要來讓某位打者打出全壘打，讓搶球的球迷打起來，而天使，他要來讓某一位幸運的小球迷拿到全壘打球，而其他人也會為此停止紛爭，看起來又是一個互相抵銷的工作，所以他們選擇先享受球賽。

天使與惡魔找了一個視野不錯的位置坐下，天使買了一杯可樂與熱狗堡，惡魔則是要了一罐啤酒。  
  
「你有來過棒球場嗎？我只有去過網球場，去幫一位球僮避免受傷。」天使一邊看著球場，一邊咬下熱狗堡。  
  
「有啊，我曾經去別的棒球場擾亂計分板的電路，讓1分變成10分。」惡魔看著大螢幕，上頭不知道為什麼有個愛心形狀的邊框，右上角還寫著Kiss Cam，被照到的人類都又驚又喜，然後接吻，這是在幹嘛？  
  
「噢！克羅里！你看！是我們！」阿茲拉斐爾舉著熱狗興奮的指著大螢幕上，在愛心邊框裡出現的兩人，「我們上電視了！」  
  
「啊？等等，那我們要幹嘛？」克羅里坐直身體看起來有些疑惑，他沒想到大螢幕上的主角會變成自己與天使，那現在？我跟天使...難不成也要接吻？  
  
此時身旁的人們傳來此起彼落的歡呼，並且朝兩人喊著：**親下去！**

「親下去？我們要接吻嗎？」天使放下手上的熱狗與可樂，看起來很興奮的看著身旁的惡魔，他很享受人類的活動，竟然這個活動要親，那就親吧。  
  
「等等、天使，你確定？我是說，親給全球場的人看？」克羅里開始慌張，他覺得阿茲拉斐爾真的要親過來了，他還沒做好準備，他甚至還沒刷牙，還是要先變出一罐口氣清新劑？  
  
「來嘛，感覺很有趣。」天使雙手捧起惡魔的臉頰就往自己拉，讓自己還沾有蕃茄醬的雙唇貼上了惡魔的，吻維持了三秒，直到身邊的人歡呼聲更大，阿茲拉斐爾才放開克羅里，然後開心的朝著身旁的人們揮手，「真的很有趣對吧！克羅里。」  
  
「克羅里？」  
  
沒有得到回應的天使往旁邊查看，只看到雙手摀著臉，害羞到雙腳縮在椅子上的惡魔。

-End-


End file.
